vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Dorian Havilliard
Summary King Dorian Havilliard II is the King of Ardarlan, an ally of Aelin, and a potent magic-user. He is noted for possessing raw magic, allowing him manipulation of all the elements, and a near-bottomless magical reserve. He is also the most powerful human in the series, with power that at least matches, and possibly surpasses Aelin's own considerable strength Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-C, likely far higher Name: Dorian Havilliard Origin: Throne of Glass Gender: Male Age: 21 as of the end of the series Classification: Human, King Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery (With most hand weapons, specifically swords), Social Influencing, Magic (Can tap into a vast power source similar to that of the Fae), Statistics Amplification (Can increase his strength, allowing him to contend with those as powerful as Abraxos), Ice Manipulation (Dorian's signature move, his command of ice is powerful enough to challenge Aelin's fire), Forcefield Creation (Can manifest invisible shields large enough to shield an entire armada), Air Manipulation (Destroyed the Glass Castle at the end of Queen of Shadows with hurricane-force winds), Fire Manipulation (While not as skilled in this ability as Aelin, Dorian can wield fire at will, and often uses it in tandem with his ice powers), Matter Manipulation (Dorian can turn his body into pure fire while manitaining his own biological processes), Enhanced Senses (Can detect lies and deceptions using Damaris), Telekinesis (Can create "magic hands" which allowed him to hold Aelin back and snapped Erawan's Bloodhound's neck), Weapon Creation, (Has created swords and daggers out of ice) and Shapeshifting (Can change his appearence at will, even turn into animals. His preferred form is a crow) Attack Potency: At least Town level, likely far higher (Easily matched Aelin fire magic while weakened and unskilled. Should be more powerful than Rowan, who can destroy entire cities) Speed: Athletic Human movement speed with Peak Human combat and reaction speed (Consistently can contend with Aelin when sparring) Lifting Strength: Athletic Human (Is notably strong and could carry Chaol) Striking Strength: Wall Class physically (Comparable to Aelin), Small Building Class with amplification (Splinters a large stone wall with his punch while inexperienced, is consistently seen as physically superior to Aelin) Durability: Wall level physically, Small Building level with amplification (Survived an attack from Abraxos, though was clearly physically inferior to the wyvern) Stamina: High (Should be superior to Lysandra and comparable to Aelin) Range: Extended melee range with Damaris, tens of meters with telekinesis, kilometers with elemental magic Standard Equipment: Damaris, the Sword of Truth Intelligence: Gifted. Comparable to Aelin, a voracious reader and studier of multiple crafts in preparation for his ascension to the throne of Ardarlan Weaknesses: Use of his power is taxing for him. Excessive magic use will cause him to 'burn out', potentially killing him Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Kings Category:Throne of Glass Category:Tier 7 Category:Weapon Masters Category:Magic Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Ice Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Air Users Category:Fire Users Category:Matter Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Social Influencers Category:Protagonists